


Hot Chocolate

by littletechiebird



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Coffee Shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

It was the warmth spread through his hands. It reminded him of the feeling, a similar warmth, that spread through his hands, and even his whole body when he called upon the powers that he had now come to question. 

Those very questions came from the fear that he knew was stirring in his comrades, his teammates, his friends.

There was no missing the way their eyes would trail after him for every move he made in battle, for each moment that could be spared - though it was still a moment that could have very well been wasted if anyone asked him.

They probably thought he was a time bomb, like his mother had come to be in their opinions. Even though she had come to make things right and had worked quite hard to do so, he knew the grudge that was still held. After all, people did that when they were afraid. No matter how much you had proven yourself.

So what else was he supposed to do?  


Blue eyes were trained upon the cup of coffee that his hands still gingerly encircled, his mind clearly far away for any eyes that looked his way within the small cafe. 

He couldn’t help but feel somewhat bothered at the doubt that lingered in the air. It was easy for him to see and feel, even though Tommy had insisted several times before when he had mentioned it that he was making something out of nothing, and even if they did feel that way that they didn’t matter. That he should quit worrying about it either way. 

Billy found that rather hard to do.

His friends were important to him and he didn’t want them to feel doubt. He was strong enough to keep his powers in check. He wouldn’t hurt anyone. Not his friends. And he would never kill anyone, no matter who it was. That wasn’t who he was. He fought to prevent the loss of life, after all. Wasn’t that enough? Wasn’t that, his track record of how many people he had helped, and knowing him, for who he was, good enough? 

It didn’t really make him feel any better that Wolverine was still at the ready to kill him at any moment to make sure that he didn’t up as “another Wanda”. That was a fight he didn’t think he was quite ready for just yet.. if he ever would be. In all honesty, it was one he wanted to avoid completely, for more reason than one.

It was unsettling to think about all of the doubt and distrust that was swirling around him with the people he had expected to be the ones who wouldn’t feel or think such things if only because they were his friends and knew him. 

Tommy wasn’t worrying too much about any of it, if at all. There were few things he’d ever seen him be bothered by, and he couldn’t recall anything that he’d seen Tommy be scared of. So he doubted that his brother would find him to be much of a threat, no matter what.

But he knew the one person who wasn’t scared of him, because they were the one person who would ever understand was - 

“Bee, what’s with the face?”

That voice was the first thing to break himself from burdened thoughts and bring a relieved and warm smile to his face. 

Teddy.

He knew that Teddy would never doubt him. Never be afraid of him. Their fear only surfaced when it was for each other, not of each other. Because they really knew each other.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” He replied, feeling the weight of his concerns and thoughts slipping away to be forgotten for a while. 

“I ordered hot chocolate for you.”


End file.
